There has been conventionally known a back-surface irradiation type solid-state imaging device that receives light on the surface opposite the surface on which a wiring layer is formed. In the solid-state imaging device having this structure, light enters a light receiving portion without being blocked by the wiring layer, thereby enabling drastic enhancement of sensitivity.
In recent years, there has been also proposed, as a back-surface irradiation type solid-state imaging device, a laminated-type complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor including: a first semiconductor substrate having a pixel region; and a second semiconductor substrate having a logic circuit bonded to the first semiconductor substrate (for example, see Patent Literature 1).